


RUNAWAY

by chocolaet



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaet/pseuds/chocolaet
Summary: It's not what was supposed to happen this evening. Not ever, god damn it.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 17





	RUNAWAY

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [RUNAWAY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568510) by Moon_U. 



> visualisation is key!! <3  
> https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2019/08/8717d8f4efc2df9a91ffee32ada29d00.jpg

The tour schedule was right in the middle. Yes, perhaps, such a load of work made itself felt, in particular, in old back problems. It was quite possible to live and even work with it, doctors regularly monitor the condition and everything seems to be tolerable. But after today's concert, a dull aching pain did not give rest. Now, home.

But for now, only the walls of the next hotel where the guys are staying are ready to shelter Jaebeom. After dinner, he immediately wandered into the room, citing fatigue, the leader preferred to remain silent about his ailments in order to keep his face and not create unnecessary problems for everyone.

In general, he didn’t take part too often in all these violent night gatherings, preferring to sleep or just relaxing in comfort with a book in his hands.

Now, crossing a small room, he just collapses onto the bed, not even bothering to turn on the light or undress. Finally, the face is pleasantly cooled by a pillow, and a tense body permeates the long-awaited relaxation. The vertebrae are drawn to pain, but still it is much easier.

Jaebeom closes his eyes in relief and would fall asleep right so if it was not for a persistent knock on the door. And as if someone knocked on the head, dear God. Heaving on his side, he raises himself to his feet again with great effort with a need to check, suddenly the manager needed him or something important happened.

However, if it was that someone just wanted to disturb his peace, then it would be better if this someone ran away right now, before they could reach the doorknob. But behind the door, to his misfortune or to the trouble of Jaebeom himself, appears BamBam.

“Oh, finally, Jaebeom hyung, I really thought that you ran away without us somewhere!” - with a smile chattered Thai.

“Very funny.” Jeb would have rolled his eyes and sighed, but took a deep breath and immediately caught a painful outbreak, and the younger one certainly does not need to know about it.

In general, the leader always wanted to look strong and reliable in front of him, in his head it seemed impossible to expand his weaknesses like this.

“Come on, really, why did you leave so quickly?” - the guy had already unceremoniously slipped into the room, closing the door behind him and lowering his voice a little  
“ We just wanted to have another drink, have fun, fly out only the day after tomorrow evening.”

“ I remember.”

“ So what?”

“ You can rest, I do not mind, just don’t drink too much.”

“ No, I came for you, actually!”

“ And here I am - to sleep.”

“ Come on!” - Bam continued to conspiratorially do circles around Jaebeom..  
“ Come on with us, you are always leaving!”

“Bam, really, come on, not today.”

“Not today, not tomorrow, and never, yes?”

“ Do not exaggerate.”

“Don’t exaggerate,” the youngest repeated with an obvious fraction of mockery, sticking his chin forward in an old humorous habit.

“Oh, you are petty,” already at that moment Bam galloped to the side, waiting for punishment for his desperate recklessness. And Jayb, of course, set off after him. And in order to catch up with the little shit, it took not that much effort. Maybe he didn’t even try to escape.

Having caught up with his “victim”, they immediately grab him, holding it neatly, but firmly enough. Bam still giggles stupidly, it seems that such close contact with hyung does not bother him at all. Unlike Jaebeom himself.

The guy in his arms seems to be very fragile, with one hand he holds tightly to his waist, even through the shirt he feels the protrusions of the ribs on his thin sides, and the other hand is caught on a thin wrist. The skin under the fingers is so delicate, like a girl’s, but despite his complexion and delightful face, he did not look like a girl at all. Elegant, but quite tall and broad-shouldered young man.

When did he become so?

“Jb hyung? Awww, the earth calls out Jaebeom!” - Bam shook the hand that he actually held.

“So, do you want to tease me yet or will you go to the others at last?”

“Well, I don’t even know ..” the Thai drawled, slyly squinting, which gave him that very expression on his face, from which Jaebeom always had a twisted plait somewhere in his chest.

“I will help you make an unanimous decision!” - with these words, the elder began to push Bam to the exit, continuing to hold on, not listening to desperate attempts at resistance.  
But then Bam, in an attempt to get out of his grip, jerked too sharply.

The sharp pain dimmed in his eyes. His legs gave way on their own and he might have fallen if he hadn’t supported him. His face changed so suddenly, even turned pale, it was the only thing He could concentrate on, besides painful flashes.

The younger one quietly brought him to the bed, laying him on his stomach, saying something about the doctor, he was making noise in his ears - not to make it out.

“ Don't ... don't make a fuss. In the corner of the bag, there, in the left pocket, there is the ointment. Give me and come back to the guys, they have long been bored without you.”

“Yeah, well, so I won`t leave you here to die.”

“You still argue with me? Ts, no respect for the leader,” - Jaebeom honestly tried to laugh it off, just to get rid of him. He did not like to be alone with Bam. There was something contradictory to him. They are too different and, you know ..

An invasion of personal space! Thai briskly rolled his shirt to his shoulders.

“Hey, you ..” and they interrupted him too harshly. Not a thing, completely dismissed.  
“Me, me. You can do me what to do as much as you want later, but now shut up.”

From impenetrable impudence of the younger and the truth the ability to talk disappeared. He definitely wouldn’t let this go. We are not talking about maknae, he wouldn’t let it slide even Mark. And this bastard ..

“In order to be a leader, you should get off your feet for a start,” Bam presses his shoulder a little to confirm his words, making it clear that the elder has a completely unfavorable position for objections.

It remained only to maliciously squeeze the pillow in his hands, angry either at Bam or at himself. The same, lifting up the interfering cloth to the very neck, began to draw snakes with healing ointment on the naked back.

He instinctively frowns from chills, feeling how the skin is covered with goosebumps.

“ Oh, for sure.” Somewhere above his head he hears the sound of active friction of the palms against each other and now, already hot, they easily glide along the spine.

Jayb strains, it's not what was supposed to happen this evening. Not ever, god damn it. Bam massages gently but noticeably, carefully rubbing the ointment, following from the lower back to the shoulders and back.

Skin to skin is so strange, but impossible to relax. With painful half-exhalations, Jaebeom gradually switches to even, measured breathing. If these hands touched him more often, he would be the healthiest person in the world.

It is so good that he seems to be falling asleep, and perhaps all this is a project of his imagination. Thin, tenacious fingers, not on the shoulders, but under the skin, deeper than you can reach with your hands. Climbing straight into thoughts, leaving sticky traces of unbearable trepidation in mind. To gritted teeth and a drawn-out half-mouth from the lips torn apart.

“Hurts?”

ashamed

“No,” it is real . Not a dream or obsession. The wings of an angel seem to touch the neck.

What nonsense.

In his thoughts, Jaebeom had repeatedly mocked himself. Well, he`s just an idiot. It's just BamBam. The one that once hardly reached his shoulder. Once upon a time. Well, he got a little taller. 15 centimeters, not more.

Does that change anything?  
No, that’s definitely not the point.

Frankly speaking, he did not want to think again. He just wanted to feel someone else's warmth nearby, sometimes he needed it. The recollection of a recent question that taken him by surprise does not come in very handy.

"Hyung, do you feel lonely?"

At times, sometimes Yugyeom was sickeningly insightful. That is, no, Jb never believed that he was missing something. He loved to be alone. In addition, he has his cats and as many as six children, which already, sometimes, were too many.

However, at some point he began to notice that in the eyes of his friends he saw something that was not accessible to him. The way Jinyoungn’s eyes changed, for example, when he was next to the adored maknae.

Maybe Jayb would like to see the same look addressed to him once. From someone who would become a very special person in his life.

Feeling how soft palms pass from the neck and shoulders to the very palms, he knows that this will end now. And at the behest of some kind of impulse, not even clear to him, he grabs someone else's hand.

Immediately regretting it, because the younger, to his great surprise, was in no hurry to pick it up. He sits next to him.

God bless the fact that the leader rested his face on the pillow and did not see the youngest. That would be too much. Still breathing deeply, he would like to do it quietly, just to not disturb the moment.

Drowning in the feeling of calm that he was looking for after years ... years? He falls asleep.

Waking up only when the body was numb from posture, he felt something prevented him from turning over. With difficulty pushing over his eyes, Jayb peers into the darkness to finally figure out what is happening.

It seems this heart just missed a beat, right?

Now he clearly saw Bam sleeping, sitting right on the floor by the bed. Their hands, all the same, were clasped, and on top of them rested the head of the restless Thai.

After a bit of a stir, Jaebeom decided to drag him at least onto the bed. He did not want to wake the boy up, because then awkwardness could not be avoided. Therefore, he gently drags the youngest towards himself, fortunately, the complexion of the second made it possible to do this without much difficulty. Yes, and he only muttered something slurred in a half-nap, but did not wake up.

They thought that this only rolls with small children, that they fall asleep anywhere, but no.

However, it is in his favor. Otherwise, he couldn’t have clasped Bam like that now. He is slow, although he should have put him to sleep a long ago and get away from here, but he did not want to let him go like that.

“ Hyung?” - Jaebeom froze, slowly lowering his gaze to Bam, who began to fidget in his hands, but still did not open his eyes.

“Sleep ..”  
Nevertheless, wrapping the youngest in a cocoon of blankets, leaving only a tiny part of his head - it seems he did the most absurd thing in his life. Before leaving, he leaned over the sleeping man, peering at such familiar features for half a minute, and then leaving a weightless kiss on his forehead, escaped like the last coward, burning with shame.

And in the morning, despite the leader’s fears, everything was as always. It seems.

And his gaze did not linger on Bam any longer than usual.

No.

Honestly, everything is just as always.


End file.
